Earth moving equipment, such as excavators have a bucket that is manipulated to move material. Frequent the material may include rock and/or building products such as concrete which need to be crushed. It is known to incorporate in these buckets rollers that crush the material as the material passes through the bucket.
It is a disadvantage of the above described buckets that if contaminants (such as metal objects) the bucket can be damaged.